


big brother

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon Universe, Comfort, Dressrosa Arc, Gen, One Shot, POV Sabo (One Piece), Quadruple Drabble, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Sabo reunites with Luffy at Dressrosa, but he's nervous about how Luffy will react.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo
Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	big brother

**Author's Note:**

> [requested drabble for Sabo & Luffy + Luffy calls Sabo "big brother"](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/post/645230127469527040/you-know-this-crossed-my-mind-when-i-finally-met)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛

It had been twelve years since Sabo had seen either of his brothers in person, ten of which were lost to not knowing who he really was. Even if he hadn’t lost his memories on purpose, it killed him knowing that he’d forgotten who his brothers were and that they existed. When Ace died and it all came flooding back, he knew he had to get the flame-flame fruit. It was an important memento.

He hadn’t planned to run into Luffy, but it was definitely a pleasant surprise. Would Luffy remember him? Or had he been forgotten, less because of amnesia and more because their bond had been broken?

No. They’d shared sake and nothing would break their bond. Still, that didn’t stop him from being nervous.

When he spotted Luffy with someone else, he made his way over to interrupt their conversation. He could feel his heart pounding and his hands trembling, but he still managed to keep a calm exterior. “I won’t let you have the flame-flame fruit.”

As expected, that sentence alone was enough to cause Luffy (as well as the obnoxious other man) to get aggressive. When he realized just who the blond was, Sabo began to feel a little better about the whole situation. The guilt of not being there for his brothers still lingered, but at least Luffy was happy to see him again.

“So you do remember me, huh?” Sabo asked with a chuckle as he looked up at Luffy, who had since attached himself with a koala-hug.

“Of course I remember you, Sabo!” Luffy sobbed out. “I would never forget my big brother!”

Those two words - big brother - seemed to make the guilt just… melt away. They continued to echo in Sabo’s mind, bringing him back to the good old days with Ace and Luffy when everything felt right. They all had dreams to achieve big goals of becoming captains of their own pirate crews. Even after Sabo had forgotten, even after Ace had wrongfully been killed, and even after twelve long years of ASL being in different places far away… Luffy still looked up to him. They were still brothers. 

Tears formed in Sabo’s eyes as well and he offered a big smile. He’d missed his crybaby of a brother so damn much. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you for remembering me after all this time, and for being alive, Luffy.”


End file.
